


Highly Trained Personal Guard

by hakaseheart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: (A growing collection of filled prompts taken from my tumblr. Will change tags as necessary~)





	1. Color Coding

"Y'all wanna dye your chocobo?"

The boys blinked at the girl in utter confusion. Wiz's post didn't seem like the place to have heard of _food coloring_ before, let alone any kind of advanced dye for living creatures. It was Noctis who shook off the shock to respond first. “Dye? You mean, like...change their color?”

Laughing, the girl nodded at the poor cityfolk. “Of course! These ones're tame, they'll let you color 'em any way ya want. Ya don't have to, though, so don't worry 'bout it if yellow's fine as it is.”

“Is it dangerous?” Prompto interjected, pushing through the others to get close to the girl. “For the chocobos, that is. I don't wanna do it if the dye is toxic, or, like, it'll make their feathers fall out.”

For a moment the poor employee looked completely taken aback, then she shoved Prompto hard on the shoulder and bust out laughing again. “Of course it's safe! We wouldn't do nothin' to hurt our birds. Gotta think of us better'n that, y'hear?”

Prompto at least had the respect to look ashamed at the gentle rebuke. “Ah, right, of course,” he mumbled, then faded back into the group with the other three.

“So, what do you guys think?” Noctis asked as he turned around. “Want to have custom chocobos for riding?”

Gladio's grin was response in and of itself, while Ignis merely shrugged. “It certainly wouldn't hurt, if we have any concerns about telling our four birds apart.” After giving Prompto's pleading face a side-eye, he sighed and adjusted his glasses. “Or if you just wish to have a colored bird.”

Prompto beamed. “Awesome!” Pumping his fist, he slung an arm around Noctis and tugged him close. “Then Noct here should totally be the red.”

The prince sputtered and pulled away, giving Prompto an incredulous look. “Red? No way, black is my color, remember?”

“Dude, we're supposed to be incognito, remember?” The blonde shook his head and crossed his arms. “Besides, if anyone in the group is a red, it's you.”

Gladio snorted and gave Prompto a light tap on the shoulder that nearly sent the boy flying. “Bullshit. Red's mine.”

“I still want black,” Noctis pouted to the side.

“Unfortunately, that's not possible,” Ignis informed them, holding a piece of paper labeled 'Chocobo Color Reference Sheet'. “Black doesn't seem to be an option for dyes, but it does occur naturally despite being exceedingly rare.”

The prince groaned. “Can't we, like...cover it in soot or something?”

“No way, dude, that's definitely not safe for the chocobo!” Prompto elbowed Noctis lightly in the ribs. “Just take the red and trust me on this, okay?”

“I still want the red,” Gladio muttered under his breath.

“If I can't have black, then I want blue.” Noctis crossed his arms and gave the other three a nearly-regal glare. He shot Gladio an equally stern look. “Gladio can have purple.”

Ignis nodded sagely as he mulled the color choices over in his head. “Blue would certainly bring out the color of your eyes quite nicely.”

“Iggy.” Prompto nearly wilted at the comment. “That is _so_ gay.”

Ignoring them all, Noctis presented the color guide back to the poor employee and pointed to a color swatch. “I'll take this blue,” he said simply, then glared back to his highly trained personal guard. “The rest of you guys are on your own.” The girl handed a light blue bottle to the prince and he gave her a polite nod in return.

“ _That_ blue?” Prompto wailed in defeat. “It's like, sky blue. Way lighter than your eyes.”

Noctis clapped his hand on Prompto's shoulder and brought him in for a deep, on-the-level stare. “I. Don't. Care.” Pushing the blonde away, he turned and walked back towards the outpost. “Hurry up and choose your colors or I'm leaving without you.”

Gladio shrugged at the girl. “Purple's fine with me.”

“I'll take a nice green, if you have it,” Ignis added.

The two older men took the proffered dye bottles and turned to walk away, leaving Prompto fretting over color choices. “But, dude, I wanted green-” He cut himself off as he turned back to the color guide. “-Or maybe just a lighter yellow? Like, canary style? Or maybe-”

“Prompto!” Ignis' voice cut over the background chatter of the outpost. “Noctis is actually riding away _right this minute_.”

“FINE, ORANGE IT IS GODDAMMIT.” He grabbed the bottle from the beleaguered outpost employee and ran after the others, mounting his chocobo and trying to catch up before they had a chance to get too far. “But I swear to the six if I hate this color I'm gonna dye your birds to match every time we're here!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt: OT4: chocobo colors)


	2. No Wrong Way

Strangely enough, Noctis was the first to falter.

"I can't watch this," he muttered as he turned away. He leaned heavily on Ignis' shoulder, who reached out and patted his back gently. "It's just..."

"Kinda weird," Gladio finished his sentence for him. "I mean, it's cute and all-" He cut himself off as he watched their fourth member do something that was best described as startlingly acrobatic. Blonde hair flashed, bobbed, disappeared, and then reappeared to a chorus of cooing kwehs. Gladio sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, _really_  cute, but still."

Noctis sagged further against Ignis, and the advisor was forced to spin the prince around so he could adequately hold him up with just one arm. "Noct," he murmured quietly, so as to keep Prompto unaware of their conversation. "You _are_  his king. If you wish it, he could stop."

He was answered with a groan. "Nooooo, Specs, c'mon, I'm not going to do that. It'd be...mean."

Cocking an eyebrow, Ignis hefted at Noctis' midsection so he'd stand at least a little bit more on his own. He was partially successful, and once Noctis was pressed slightly more against his side he began to understand the prince's plight. "Ah."

"Shut it, Specs," Noctis growled. His fingers dug into Ignis' shoulder in a silent warning.

The sudden aggression caught Gladio's attention. "What's that?" he asked as he took a few steps towards the pair. Clapping a heavy hand on Noctis' shoulder, he peered down at the now-blushing prince. "Wait, are you telling me-"

Ignis bit back an amused chuckle. "I do believe that is the case here." He peered back over at Prompto, who was in the middle of nuzzling his chocobo so heavily that Ignis couldn't be sure where the feathers ended and the blonde hair began. "Additionally, I suspect our prince may be jealous of a _bird_."

The fingers in Ignis' side dug harder and sharper, and he found himself grunting in pain. "M'not," Noctis mumbled.

"Damn, Noct," Gladio said with a squeeze to Noctis' shoulder. "Can't blame you. That show's got _me_  jealous." He grinned as Noctis lifted his head and looked at Gladio in welcome surprise. "You gonna call in a favor tonight? Me and Iggy can split if you want."

Prying the offending fingers from his side, Ignis nodded. "That isn't to say we wouldn't stay if you wished, of course." He sighed in relief once he was freed from the prince's death grip. "But it is your decision, ultimately."

Noctis pondered the offer, turning slightly to look back over his shoulder at his frolicking lover. Then he saw Prompto outright _giggle_  and kiss the chocobo directly on its beak.

Gladio watched as Noctis' hand balled into a tight, whitening fist. "Hey now," he said with a smirk. "Weren't you the one who said 'there's no wrong way to love a chocobo'?"

The prince shot him an icy stare, and Gladio could feel the weight of Blizzaga behind it. "He's mine tonight," he announced coldly, and for a moment the bodyguard was disappointed he'd be missing out on that energy in the tent that evening. "You two better be gone after dinner."

"Yes, your highness," Ignis replied with a knowing smirk as he saw the twinkle in Gladio's eye. There was another chorus of kwehs behind them, followed by a wark and Prompto's tinkling laughter. "As you wish."

~

Twenty feet away from the trio of schemers, Prompto gave his chocobo another extended nuzzle. "Aw, thanks, dude," he chirped back to the preening bird. "I owe you, like, two dozen greens for this." He grinned as he saw the flash of jealous anger in Noctis' icy eyes. "I'm gonna get _so_  laid tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt: how about Prompto being adorable with his chocobo and one (or all?) of the bros getting flustered by it?)


	3. Criteria

Birds flew through the evening sky over the haven campsite, dots against the clouds as the sun finished its process of setting. The whole of the landscape was thankfully peaceful, peppered only with the occasional rustling wildlife and the long, nearly obscene moans of one Lucian prince.

Noctis was slumped forward in the camp chair, head nearly between his knees as Ignis casually rubbed at the prince's aching back. The day had been particularly trying, having crammed three hunts into the diminishing daylight hours, and they were all feeling a bit sore here and there. Noctis just happened to be a bit louder about his weariness, and Ignis had offered a backrub to try and get him to quiet down.

After ten minutes of moaning that could only be described as just short of orgasmic, Gladio threw up his hands and groaned. "Is this gonna be done any time soon, or are we gonna have to listen to this all night?"

Ignis' eyes flashed at Gladio dangerously, but his expression softened when Prompto unexpectedly jumped in. "Um, yeah," the blonde added, looking somewhat pained from his chair on the other side of the fire. "It's, uh, kinda...distracting." He fidgeted, and Ignis understood fully what he meant.

"Nngh," Noctis moaned again as Ignis' knuckles kneaded a particularly obnoxious knot in his shoulder. "Specs just gives the best backrubs, that's all."

Gladio crossed his arms and snorted like a disgruntled dualhorn. "That's bullshit," he declared unapologetically. "You're only saying that cuz you haven't had one of _my_  backrubs yet."

Ignis' eyebrow quirked so quickly it was nearly audible above the sound of the crackling fire. Still, it was Noctis who jumped in response to the bold claim. "What, are you saying we should have a backrub contest? I'd be up for that."

"A what now?" Prompto looked between them, wide-eyed. "What, and you'd be the judge?"

"It's the only way it'd be fair," Gladio pointed out. He was leaning forward in his chair now, eyes bright above a challenging grin. "C'mon, what d'ya say?"

Noctis shrugged, and Ignis pulled his hands back as his previously pliant charge straightened himself in the chair. "Sounds good to me." He matched Gladio's grin with his own. "I get a bunch of backrubs, and you get yourself knocked down a peg."

There was a shrill sound of air being sucked through teeth as Prompto whistled at the burn. Ignis had to stifle his own chuckle as well, too confident in his own ability to be concerned by this whole childish game. "Well then," he said a shrug. "Shall we draw straws to see who gets to lay their hands on our prince first?"

~

With the rules set and the lots drawn, Ignis found himself the first to compete. He followed Noctis into the tent - chosen that no one would be able to see Noctis' reactions and alter their own strategy - and proceeded to give him the most focused, thorough massage he was capable of performing in the span of fifteen minutes. He'd been giving the prince backrubs for well over a decade at this point, so he focused on overall quality instead of any sort of specialized attention. When the phone alarm went off, he could just hear Noctis whining into the pillow under his head.

Ignis left the tent, nodding to Gladio as he climbed to his feet. "Your turn," he said simply, then paused as the bodyguard passed him. "Do try to be gentle with him, Gladio. He may be strong, but even his frame cannot handle an entire behemoth stomping on his back."

"Yeah, yeah," Gladio waved off the smack talk with an open hand and a lazy grin. "You'll be eating those words when I win this thing, Iggy. You'll see." He disappeared into the tent and Ignis turned to face a strangely worried-looking Prompto.

The blonde was leaning forward in his camp chair, wringing his hands and looking at the fire apprehensively. "Hey, Iggy?" he asked suddely, his eyes not quite pulling from the flickering flames. "Can I, uh, ask a favor?"

Ignis nodded and sat in the chair beside him, keeping a close eye on the boy's face. "Of course. What is it?"

Prompto licked his lips, then bit them, then swallowed. "I, uh." Again he wrung his hands, and finally yanked his gaze from the fire to the vicinity of Ignis' left shoulder. "I've never given a backrub before."

Ignis blinked. "Never? Really?"

The blonde hair bobbed as Prompto nodded. "Really. Hasn't really come up."

"Huh." Ignis leaned back in the chair and folded his hands on his lap. "Fancy that."

"Listen." Prompto scrambled from his chair to kneel at Ignis' feet, a sudden change that earned him a quirk of the advisor's eyebrow. "Can you teach me? I mean, obviously not anything special, because I don't stand a snowball's chance in hell of winning this thing, don't get me wrong. I just...don't..." He trailed off, his words catching in his throat as he second guessed himself.

Ignis answered him with a knowing smirk. "You don't want to completely disappoint Noctis." He allowed himself to append that statement with a silent, _in bed_.

"Bingo!" Prompto looked relieved, and excited. "So, can you? Please? Show me something? Anything?"

His eyes darting towards the tent for a moment, Ignis then looked back to Prompto and decided to push a bit. "Why didn't you ask Gladio? He's fairly confident in his abilities, after all. Perhaps you would have learned more under his tutelage than mine?"

Groaning, Prompto leaned forward and rested his forehead against Ignis' knee. "I did," he admitted in defeat. "He said he wasn't gonna 'help the competition' and then refused to even talk to me the rest of the time you were in there."

Ignis gave Prompto a smug smile, then ruffled the blonde hair while it was in such easy reach. "Fine then," he said with a wink. "If I'm the second choice, I suppose I will bestow upon you one or two of the basics." He was rewarded with a thankful wail and a firm hug to his leg, which he decided was enough payment to start Prompto's crash course in massage therapy.

~

After the allotted forty-five minutes had completed, the three competitors sat around the fire and waited for Noctis to decide the winner.

Gladio sat back, arms behind his head as he grinned wolfishly at the sky. "Got this in the bag," he declared with confidence. "The two of you can just step down now, if you want. Spare yourself the trouble."

Sighing, Ignis rolled his eyes and recrossed his legs. "I am certain the prince will have his own criteria for judging us, Gladio. I can't say that I'm concerned as to what he will end up deciding."

As Gladio went on preening to himself, Prompto leaned over and spoke so just Ignis could hear him. "I think I did pretty good," he admitted with a shy smile. "Noct was so out of it, I think I might've put him to sleep."

Ignis frowned at that and looked back towards the tent. Knowing his charge better than not, he climbed to his feet and went back to the zippered door. "Noctis?" he called quietly, before tapping at the side of the tent. "Have you come to a conclusion?"

No answer.

With a defeated sigh, Ignis unzipped the tent and stepped inside. Roughly two minutes later, he emerged with a yawning Noctis grasped firmly in one hand. "Our impartial judge decided to take a quick catnap as he determined the results," Ignis announced blandly to the other two. "I've decided he should at least finish this little contest of his before the rest of us retire for the evening. Don't you agree?"

Gladio barked an affirmative as Prompto nodded, and Noctis at least had the good grace to look sheepish before shrugging Ignis off to stand on his own.

"Alright, alright," he said as Ignis walked back to his chair. "Sorry about that. Anyway, so, the winner. Right." His eyes darted back to the tent, to the sky, and then the forest edge before finally settling back at the fire. "Um. The winner is...Specs."

Ignis sat straight in his chair, smirking at the other two and letting himself have a bit of pride at the award. "Of course," he said smugly. "It only makes sense for the competitor with the most practical experience to be recognized as such."

Grunting, Gladio pinned Noctis with an accusatory glare. "What the hell, Noct? How's that make any sense?"

The other two were admittedly surprised with Noctis gave Gladio a purely exasperated look. "It was a _backrub_  contest," he said, slowly and deliberately. "You finishing it off with a handjob, while enjoyable, didn't exactly win you the prize here."

There was a beat as Gladio at least had the dignity to look somewhat ashamed. "Ah, dammit," he finally grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I really thought that'd work."

Prompto blinked back and forth between the prince and his shield. "Waitasec," he nearly squeaked as he put two and two together. "So _that's_  why Noct fell asleep during my turn?"

Noctis winced and gave his friend a purely apologetic look. "Sorry, Prom, I really did try! I swear I did."

Shrugging, Gladio couldn't help but grin. "I give good handjobs."

Ignis fixed the bodyguard with a piercing glare. "Gladiolus Amicitia," he said as slowly as he could manage. "I never would have expected you to bribe our _prince_  with _sex_ , just to win a petty little contest."

Gladio bristled. "Hey, it's just a handjob, it's not like I fucked him the whole fifteen minutes." Suddenly suspicious, he leaned forward and eyed Ignis carefully. "Wait, are you jealous? C'mon now, I'll make it up to you." He nodded towards Prompto as well, who was looking incredibly interested and ashamed at the same time. "You too, Prom."

The blonde blushed bright red, and Noctis chose that time to interject. "You know what? That's it. I'm done. Contest over. Good night."

"Noctis, wait-"

Prompto tried to run after Noctis, but Gladio grabbed him by the arm and yanked him unceremoniously into his lap. "C'mon, fair's fair." His arms snaked around the slim waist and made a grab at the fly of Prompto's jeans.

"I believe I shall retire as well," Ignis stated as he climbed to his feet. "Good night, do try to be quiet so the rest of us can sleep."

He was answered with a loud wail, Gladio chuckling, and one last frustrated cry from inside the tent. "CONTEST OVER, GO TO FUCKING SLEEP."

Ignis could only smirk as he climbed into the tent after his prince. Perhaps it would be a while until the next time Noctis whined about his aches and pains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (prompt: maybe FFXV, ot4/chocobros or Noctis-centric, and massages? o:)


	4. Patience

“Ha! There!”

Prompto leaned happily across the board on the floor as he moved his marker triumphantly to the brightly-illustrated ‘inn’ space. “I’m first, so I get first pick of the food. Gimme.”

Noctis passed over the indicated pile of cards as Ignis gave Prompto a fairly skeptical look. “You are aware that this is not a race, are you not?” He fanned his fingers across his own cards, lined up neatly against the side of the playing board. “While there are bonuses to being the first to arrive, it certainly isn’t the point of the game.”

“Yeah, but I wanna have the best food,” Prompto whined as he thumbed through the cards. “Priorities in life, y'know?”

“He’s got a point there, Specs,” Noctis chuckled as he moved his marker a single space forward. “Isn’t that the idea of this game? Figuring out your priorities?”

Ignis frowned, but handed Noctis the cards that went with his current location. “I suppose that is true, but…still, I would have thought he was at least attempting to win.”

“The game’s just started, Iggy.” Gladio moved his marker a few spaces forward, grinning to himself as he retrieved the first painting card of the game. “We’ve all got our own speed. We’ll figure out who had it right at the end.”

“Perhaps.” Taking another moment to survey to board, he also took a few to survey his colleagues. Playing a board game had been Gladio’s idea, but this wasn’t the sort of game he’d ever expected the Shield to enjoy. That meant that Gladio likely had a strategic advantage over the rest of them.

He could also tell that Prompto’s impulsiveness would render him to be less of a threat, competitively. As for Noctis, well…he could see the strategy his prince was enacting, but was also fairly certain it wouldn’t hold for long. If he was to have a shot at beating Gladio, he would have to play the long game.

With a firm nod to himself, he moved his marker to the first temple space and made a decent donation. “I must admit, I do approve of the concept of this game,” he said as he sat back from the board. “A slow trip across the countryside, seeing and appreciating all there is to offer.”

Noctis was the first to respond, chuckling lightly at Ignis’ words. “Is that why you brought it, Gladio?”

“Nah.” The larger man grinned and stretched leisurely. “Just like the art on it.” He nodded back towards Noctis. “Your turn, princess.”

“Wait, what?” Prompto scrabbled himself upright, looking over the board. “But you guys all took your turns! I’m next, aren’t I?”

Doing his best to conceal a smile, Ignis shook his head. “The person in last place goes next, Prompto. Since you’re already at the inn, you have to wait for the rest of us to catch up before you can move again.”

When Prompto whimpered and slumped against Noctis’ shoulder, Gladio reached out to ruffle his hair. “Consider it a lesson in patience, kid.”

“But I *hate* patience!” Prompto’s pout was lost to the sleeve of Noctis’ shirt and the rest of them laughed before promising they could play a second round before bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from kairikin: general chocobros, board games?


	5. Because You Asked

“Prompto.“

On any other day, at any other time, the name would have been completely innocuous. It wouldn’t have seemed at all unique or deliberate, and most likely, would have been utterly overlooked.

On this night, however, it led a certain blonde to sit ramrod-straight, going from slack to fully attentive in a matter of milliseconds.

“Yeah?” Prompto’s voice was rough, then he cleared his throat and tried again. “I mean, yes, sir?”

Seated on the couch at the opposite end of the hotel room, Ignis spared Prompto a fleeting glance before looking back to the book in his hand. “Clean up after dinner.” There was no polite request at the end of the command, and the tone of his voice was a relaxed sort of insistent.

“Yes, sir.” Prompto climbed to his feet and headed to the room’s kitchenette. For several minutes he bustled about, shuffling garbage into the can and tucking leftovers into the tiny hotel refrigerator. He finished wiping the counter then stood at the edge of the carpet, waiting patiently.

Ignis noticed the lack of movement from the corner of his eye. “Come here,” he commanded again. He pat his knee with one hand, and smiled lightly as Prompto obediently came to kneel at his side.

As comfortable as the routine was for both of them, it wasn’t something they engaged in lightly. On this particular night, when the four of them had retreated to Lestallum for a bit of well-deserved rest and relaxation, Gladio had suggested they all visit a series of bars to take in a bit of the local color.

Prompto had begged off from the excursion, claiming a headache. Ignis knew the sign when he saw it, and opted to stay behind to keep an eye on the suddenly-ill blonde. And thus Gladio and Noctis had trotted off into the night together, intent on spending half the evening flitting from bar to bar and returning as inebriated as their bodies would allow.

Now Ignis was carding his fingers through Prompto’s hair, humming quietly to himself as he flipped a page in his book.

“Sir. Ignis, sir.”

Prompto’s voice was soft, but pleading. It caught Ignis’ attention appropriately and he lowered his book.

“Yes, pet?”

“I…” Prompto trailed off at the start of his sentence. After another moment, he began again. “May I ask a question, sir?”

The formality of the request struck Ignis as odd. “Go ahead.”

The blonde took a deep breath, then glued his eyes to the floor as he spoke. “I would like to know, sir, why it is you…why do you do this with me?”

Ignis closed his book entirely and set it on the arm of the couch. He let his fingers drift through the golden locks for a moment before formulating his reply. “Because you have asked it of me, pet.”

He could feel the younger man deflate beneath his hand. “Is…” Prompto’s voice was weaker, less sure. “Is that all?” Before Ignis had a chance to respond, Prompto spoke again. “Would you do this for Gladio, or Noct, if they asked?”

Ignis blinked. The question seemed too simple for what Prompto most likely meant to actually ask, but he didn’t dare assume. Instead he let his fingers rub at a particularly sensitive spot below Prompto’s ear. “In a heartbeat,” he replied truthfully. “If they asked it of me.”

Sure enough, Prompto seemed to curl in on himself even further. Sighing, Ignis dragged a fingernail along that sensitive part of Prompto’s skin, eliciting a familiar soft cry in return.

“Prompto,” he said quietly, his tone somber. “Go to my bag.”

For a moment Prompto hesitated, clearly confused by the request. But then Ignis dug his nail into that spot again and Prompto readily complied. He climbed to his feet, plodded across to the beds, and swiftly located Ignis’ bag.

“In the front pocket, behind the inner zipper, is a small package. Bring it here.”

There were a few seconds of nothing but rustling as Prompto searched for the indicated item. He gave a soft hum once he found it, and plodded back to hand it over before sitting back at Ignis’ side.

“Good boy.” Ignis’ voice was soft and full of praise, and he smiled gently as Prompto leaned his head against his knee in return. “Tell me, do you recall when Gladiolus managed to rip his pants?”

Prompto nodded obediently against his knee. “About two weeks ago, in Duscae. The coeurl got him with its claws.”

“Very good.” Ignis rewarded him with a loving tousle of his hair. “When we came here next, I went with Gladiolus to find a leatherworker who could fix his pants. After that task was complete, I set the man about on a certain custom job for my own purposes.” He removed his hand from Prompto’s hair, not wishing to disturb him during this part. “Open the package.”

It took a moment for Prompto to fully parse the command. He looked up at Ignis in surprise, then back to the package being handed over. Careful, and with as much reverence as he could manage, Prompto took the gift and carefully unwrapped it.

There, nestled in two layers of brown paper, was a leather collar.

The leather was a carefully worn jet-black, but when Prompto turned it over in his hands he could see that it was lined with a soft plaid flannel. Oddly delicate spikes studded the outside of the collar, leading the way to a polished silver buckle. The prong ended in a small loop, which Prompto ran his fingers over repeatedly before moving to appreciate the d-ring fastened at the front of the collar.

Prompto looked up at Ignis with nothing less than awe-filled respect. “Will you…?”

Ignis smiled and nodded. “Of course.” He took the collar from Prompto’s hands, then gently fitted it around the slim neck and fastened it shut. “I hope you can understand, pet, what this means.”

Fingering the ring at the front of his throat, Prompto blushed and nodded. “It isn’t only because I’ve asked,” he said quietly.

“It’s because I want it as well.” Hooking a finger through the loop, he pulled Prompto up from the floor and met his lips with a kiss.

The younger man flushed further and squirmed slightly against Ignis’ knee. “And if I want something else tonight…?” he asked tentatively.

Ignis grinned, and he could feel Prompto’s reaction pressing against him. “I’d say we have at least another hour to get to it, pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from anonymous: if youre uh still taking prompts. promnis prompto far too eager to listen to commands and maybe dog collars involved


	6. Wardrobe Malfunction

“Goddammit.”

Noctis swore and gritted his teeth as he glared into the mirror. The piece of fabric at his neck was in such disarray he couldn’t even be sure it was the right _kind_  of piece of fabric in the first place. Every way he turned it the ruffles twisted wrong, and he’d be damned if he went out in public looking like an idiot who couldn’t dress himself.

Of course, that’s why he had Ignis.

The advisor was already walking swiftly across the vast dressing room, sighing as he reached up to fuss with the wayward accessory.

“Astrals help me, I haven’t the foggiest idea how you manage to dress yourself in the morning.” Ignis’ mouth was taut, but the faintest twitch at one corner revealed his amusement at this situation. “Obviously, I have failed in my duties if you’re still not able to tie a simple cravat at this age.”

More embarrassed than playing along, Noctis mumbled and looked away from the mirror. “I only just turned eighteen,” he said as a poor defense. “Gimme time yet.”

“I believe,” Ignis replied curtly, tugging Noctis’ head back around to straighten out his neck, “that you’ve had years enough to learn this skill. You’re a lost cause, I’m afraid.”

A snicker came from the Shield guarding the door at the corner of the room. “He’s got you there, Noct. Just give it up already.”

Noctis’ eyes lit up with a mischievous glint, and his hand snuck around to slip neatly into Ignis’ pocket. “Pretty sure I already did, actually.” His smirk turned to a full-on grin as he saw the flush start to tint the tips of Ignis’ ears. “I mean, we could go again right here, but then he’d have to tie my carrot again.”

The pink spread to Ignis’ cheeks as he turned away. “That’s  _cravat_ ,” he protested. His eyes darted to Gladio, who was grinning with such ferocity that he felt himself suddenly emboldened. “Of course,” he said with a sly look back towards Noctis, “we wouldn’t necessarily need anything undone  _above_  the waist, now would we?”

Noctis laughed and sidled up behind Ignis, reaching his hands around to clutch tightly at his advisor’s hips. “Good point,” he conceded, before meeting Gladio’s eyes and seeing the larger man’s grin. “Whaddya say, Gladio? Got time for a quickie before the ceremony starts?”

He could feel Ignis tense up in his arms at the suggestion. “Noct, really, we’ve only got a short while before the ascension ceremony and honestly, we shouldn’t be-”

“-shouldn’t be doing this anyway, yadda yadda.” Noctis waved the concerns away with a series of kisses to Ignis’ earlobe. “The more we talk, the less time we have, Specs.”

Back in the corner, Gladio glanced meaningfully at his watch. “You guys have ten minutes before anyone shows up to check on us. I’ll stick it out here, but hey, don’t let me harsh your buzz.” The Shield leaned back against the door, locking it more firmly than the hardware ever could. “Watching’s fine by me.” Gladio snaked a hand down to palm the front of his uniform pants, and suddenly Ignis felt a similar - if slightly smaller - hand cupping his own nether region.

“Noctis…” he hissed, then found his whisper silenced by a pair of royal lips. Sighing into the kiss, he took the time to accept his prince’s wishes. After all, Noctis did have a point - the more time he spent arguing, the more rushed things would be.

As if reading his mind, Noctis broke the kiss with a grin against Ignis’ mouth. “First one to come has to clean it up,” he challenged, then deftly unbuckled Ignis’ belt and took firm advantage of his head start.

~

Cor Leonis had to knock three times before Gladiolus Amicitia opened the door to the prince’s dressing room. Noctis made it to the stage only two minutes later than planned, but the entire ceremony went off without a hitch.

And if the prince’s hand was just slightly sticky during his ascension speech, it went thankfully unnoticed by the citizens of Insomnia as a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from alorian: Ignis/Noct: wardrobe malfunction. ^_^


	7. Flexibility

“Bullshit.”

Ignis frowned as he walked through the residential hall of the citadel, Gladio just a half-step to his side. “I assure you,” he said succinctly as he reached for his keys, “I would not lie about such a thing.” His eyes darted to either side, confirming that they were alone in the hallway. Gladio had a tendency to start sensitive discussions in full listening distance of pretty much anybody, and Ignis was a more private person than that.

Gladio snorted as they approached the door to Ignis’ room. “I gotta see it, then.” His voice dripped with disbelief, and Ignis couldn’t help but roll his eyes in response. “Show me.” He leaned in to prop himself against the doorframe as Ignis turned his key in the lock. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Casting him a disapproving look as he led them into the room, Ignis deposited his things on the table by the door and made sure to lock it tight behind him. “I would expect as much,” he said curtly. “It’s certainly not something I’ve shared before. It would be fairly rude of you to demand I show you, and not offer something of equal or higher value in return.”

Gladio took a moment to muse on this as Ignis fussed about his evening routine. “Fair enough,” he finally conceded. “Tell you what - you show me, and I promise I’ll finish you off.”

This time it was Ignis’ turn to snort. “That much was obvious, Gladiolus. It hardly counts as proper recompense for the act.” He shuffled his shoes away in their caddy and opened the top button of his shirt as he leaned against the couch, giving Gladio a challenging look over the rim of his glasses.

Frowning, Gladio stood tall and crossed his arms. “Well, what else do you want from me, if that’s not enough?”

Ignis took a moment to ponder the question, then met Gladio’s eyes with a sly smile. “Dinner, tomorrow.” He saw the look of relief spread across Gladio’s face, and spoke again to shatter it. “You cook. No noodles, nor rice.”

Gladio only wilted for a beat before nodding. “Deal,” he said, and was immediately fulfilled by Ignis’ shocked look. He jerked his head towards the bedroom and grinned. “Shall we?”

Sighing, Ignis stood and headed towards the bedroom, beginning to unfasten the rest of his buttons as he walked. “Such a romantic,” he said with hardly a hint of jest.

“You love it.”

Ignis could only grimace. It was true, after all.

As always, Ignis took his time removing his clothing so as to treat it properly. Everything went into the laundry hamper, save for the suspenders that he hung on a hook behind the door. When it came to the final article, he made sure to catch Gladio’s eye and keep it as he removed his boxer-briefs and tossed them into the hamper.

Gladio rewarded the show with a low wolf whistle. “Smoking as always, Iggy.”

“Hardly.” Ignis rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed, sitting at the edge and eyeing up the wall behind the pillow. “I warn you, this isn’t exactly alluring to watch.”

“So says you.” Gladio snorted and sat himself at the edge of the bed.

Shrugging, Ignis removed the pillows and arranged them neatly on the floor. “Then again, knowing you, perhaps this is exactly the sort of thing that will excite you.” Satisfied with the pile, he sat further back on the bed until his back was perfectly flush with the wall.

Then he sighed.

Gladio frowned. “What’s the matter?”

“Considering the circumstances,” Ignis replied with a wickedly arched eyebrow, “I’m a little less than prepared at the moment.” He then gestured towards his lap, and the softness that lay between his legs.

Stretching his shoulders, Gladio leaned forward and grinned. “Let’s see if I can fix that for you.” He reached to run one finger along the inside of Ignis’ bare thigh, going particularly slowly along the crease of his hip, before dragging a nail down to rest at the back of his knee. Ignis shuddered in response, one hand fisting in the sheets as he felt his body start to respond.

“There we go,” Gladio murmured, then darted in to lay a trail of kisses along the path his nail had just taken moments before. He paused as he reached the spot directly beside Ignis’ slowly-hardening cock, making sure to catch the other man’s eye before licking a short stripe along the sensitive skin.

Ignis groaned this time, his breathing starting to hitch as his hips twitched into Gladio’s touch. The larger man continued in the same vein for another minute or two, alternating light and rough touches with gentle kisses in all of Ignis’ most sensitive spots. It wasn’t long before he was fully erect and shaking slightly, lips darting out to lick his suddenly-dry lips.

Pleased with himself, Gladio sat upright and leaned back for a better view. “Well,” he said smugly, “time to put your money where your mouth is.”

Ignis wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t spare a glare at Gladio for the pun. Still, he backed himself against the wall once more, testing the resistance there. It took a few moments of positioning, his rigid cock bouncing between his legs all the while, but eventually he was satisfied with his spot and took a deep breath.

Then Gladio watched as Ignis folded over on himself, not just once, but nearly twice, so that same beautiful erection disappeared past Ignis’ seeking lips.

The larger man found himself inhaling sharply, his own body responding as he was provided with concrete evidence that yes, Ignis Scientia was flexible enough to suck his own cock.

It wasn’t the most graceful thing to watch, that much was obvious. The position looked fairly uncomfortable, but Gladio also knew how much punishment Ignis could take in just a normal workout. He wasn’t obviously straining, but his blowjob technique was sloppier than usual. For one, the motions were less than smooth.

Then there was the slurping.

Gladio had never had a single complaint about Ignis’ oral technique. It was always clean and efficient and, to be brutally honest, so perfectly delicious to watch. But seeing him here like this, barely keeping it together as he moaned around his own cock…

He groaned, loud and long.

Ignis paused at that, pulling off his own cock with a wet popping sound. “Convinced yet?” he asked slyly, his voice just as rough as if it’d been Gladio’s cock he’d been sucking.

“Fuck _yeah_  I’m convinced,” Gladio growled in reply, before pushing Ignis back against the wall so he could suck that same cock himself. Ignis laughed for a moment before resuming his same moans and groans as before.

Gladio attacked Ignis with more gusto than usual, eager to have that length as far down his throat as he was able to take it. It wasn’t long before Ignis was panting above him, one hand tangled in his hair as he begged out a warning.

Just to be contrary, Gladio sucked harder, and was pleasantly rewarded as Ignis cried out and spilled into his mouth. He swallowed every drop greedily, then pulled off with a grin as he looked up to survey the damage.

Ignis was leaning hard against the wall, eyes closed as he panted from exertion. It was another few minutes before he was cognizant enough to move away from the wall and lay down properly beside Gladio.

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio said at last. “That was really hot, you know.”

Scoffing, Ignis ran his fingers through the mane of brown hair. “If you say so.” Gladio responded with a well-meant tap on his hip, and he couldn’t help but smile. “Was it worth it, then?”

Gladio nodded vigorously against his shoulder. “Definitely.”

Raising an eyebrow, Ignis continued. “Worth enough to cook dinner?”

This time the answer was a little more delayed. “…how do you feel about hamburgers?”

Ignis chuckled. “I’ll eat your meat anytime, Gladiolus.” He pressed a kiss to the larger man’s temple and grinned. “Especially if I don’t have to do calisthenics first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from ekala: gladnis, flexibility


	8. Make Me

Ignis awoke with a quiet groan, the kind that comes from realizing that a catnap has gone on for far too long. He placed his hand on the arm of the sofa to steady himself as he sat up, simultaneously relieved and mortified to realize that it was the sofa in Noctis’ apartment and not his own.

He muttered under his breath and looked towards the kitchen to check the time. The microwave glowed its blue numbers, but Ignis swiftly realized that he couldn’t read them. A curious hand to his face confirmed that his glasses were currently absent without leave.

That was odd. Ignis only took his glasses off when he went to bed for the night, not during a quick catnap in his prince-slash-boyfriend’s apartment. Something was obviously amiss.

Ignis climbed to his feet and took a moment to peer down the hallway. The door to Noctis’ master suite was wide open, indicating that the younger man was unlikely to have already gone to bed. Keeping his expression neutral, he peered into the bedroom and discovered it vacant, with the bathroom door just as wide open as the first.

Hot on the trail, Ignis entered the bathroom fully prepared to inquire as to the whereabouts of his glasses.

What he wasn’t prepared for was seeing Noctis - nude save for a small towel about his waist - thoroughly inspecting his now-bespectacled visage in the bathroom mirror.

For a moment all words vanished, the rushing water of the shower the only sound in the room. It may have been five seconds or fifty that Ignis stood there, watching Noctis preen in the mirror while wearing his glasses. Nevertheless, his words eventually returned, and he cleared his throat in a simple gesture for attention.

Noctis had been apparently so engrossed in his activity that he nearly jumped onto the toilet as he whirled around. “Specs!” His voice pitched upwards, dashing any suspicion Ignis had that Noctis was hoping he would intrude. “You, uh. You’re awake?”

Ignis quirked an eyebrow in response. “So I am,” he agreed. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe while hitting Noctis with the most critical eye he could muster. “I also seem to be missing my glasses.”

“Uh.” This time it was Noctis’ turn to be wordless, and his attention darted towards the door before he decided it wasn’t a feasible escape route. “Um.” Trapped, he did the only thing he could think of: flinging the tiny towel at Ignis’ face and darting into the shower proper.

Ignis caught the towel before it could completely blind him, but the distraction had certainly worked, and he found that Noctis - and his glasses - were now firmly beneath the rushing water. “I’ll have you know,” he ground out, irritation evident in his voice, “that washing glasses with water is most certainly _not_  recommended.”

“That’s a shame,” Noctis sang in reply. “Guess you’ll just have to come and get them.”

A moment passed as Ignis contemplated storming out of the apartment and leaving Noctis to his shame - as well as his glasses. Sighing, he dismissed the idea and searched for a new one. There had to be a peaceful resolution to the situation that wouldn’t lead to hurt feelings and an awkward reunion the next morning.

When the thought came to him, he didn’t bother concealing his smirk. Instead he shut the bathroom door and took care to fasten the lock, just in case.

“…Specs?” came Noctis’ voice tentatively from the shower. “Are you still there?”

Ignis took care not to reply. He busied himself with removing his clothing, carefully folding it and placing it well out of the way of any spraying water, until he was fully disrobed and ready to join his boyfriend in the shower.

When he entered it was without warning, swiftly pulling aside the curtain and cornering Noctis against the wall. One arm blocked Noctis’ escape, while the other reached in to drag his thumb along Noctis’ jawline.

To his own credit, Noctis looked thoroughly cowed.

He also was quite obviously flushed, the smattering of pink spreading across his upper chest and up into his cheeks.

There was also the matter of the erection now jutting directly into Ignis’ thigh.

“My glasses,” he purred, keeping the smirk on his face as he spoke. “You wanted to wear them that badly, did you?”

Noctis swallowed and nodded. “Just…just to try them on.”

The shower pounded down on both of them, but now Ignis was directly under the spray and the water traveled along his outstretched arm to cling at Noctis’ chin. Ignis couldn’t help but notice that the glasses didn’t necessarily look bad on Noctis’ face, but they didn’t flatter him either. His pointed frames added an odd division across the younger face, and he idly pondered if rounded lenses would suit him better.

Then he noticed Noctis looking at him oddly, and he shelved the line of thought for another time.

“What will it take,” Ignis began carefully, already knowing exactly where this was going, “for you to take them off?”

Noctis inhaled sharply, and despite the wet environment, darted his tongue out to wet his lips. “Oh, I don’t know.” He wriggled against Ignis’ leg for a moment, then sinuously turned around to flatten his chest and hands against the shower wall. “I’m sure there’s some way you can persuade me.”

Ignis was about to chide him on proper preparation, when a small, nondescript bottle on the corner shelf caught his attention. “Somehow I’m not convinced it will take all that much persuasion,” he said as he deliberately reached over to grab the bottle. “Unless said persuasion is preferred to be nice and slow?”

As expected, Noctis shook his head and pressed his cheek to the shower wall. Ignis’ glasses went askew as a result, and he had to bite his lip to keep from snatching them off Noctis’ face then and there. “Specs, please,” Noctis finally begged, pushing back against Ignis’ growing erection. “Make me take them off.”

“Funny you should call me that, whilst wearing my spectacles,” Ignis murmured as he squirted a dollop of silicone-based lubricant into his hand. He worked it onto his cock thoroughly before moving his fingers to probe at Noctis’ profferred entrance.

He was rewarded with an interrupted retort and a throaty groan. Placing gentle kisses along the line of Noctis’ shoulder, Ignis pushed a single finger past the tight ring of muscle and slowly began to work him open.

Noctis was more than responsive in return. His fingers scrabbled against the wet walls of the shower, moaning needily as he pushed against Ignis’ careful hand. “Specs, more, please,” he breathed between gasps for air.

The vocalizations only made Ignis less patient for the main event, and was embarassed at himself when he began to rush the preparation stage. Noctis seemed unperturbed, however, practically fucking himself on Ignis’ hand even after two more fingers had been added.

When Ignis was satisfied with Noctis’ capacity, he pulled his fingers out and carefully positioned the head of his cock at the ready entrance. “My glasses, Noctis,” he growled lightly into the younger man’s ear.

Noctis nearly mewled in reply, but pulled himself together with a slight shudder. “Make me.”

Ignis slid home at that, one hand tight on Noctis’ hip as he pushed all the way in with one firm thrust. Noctis cried out as he was swiftly filled, his lips pressing lewdly against the wall as he struggled to even his breath. “Oh, Astrals, fuck, you feel so good,” he babbled helplessly. For a moment he turned to look at Ignis, glasses askew on his face in a purely lewd fashion. “Fuck me, Specs.”

Smirking, Ignis bit down on Noctis’ shoulder before answering. “As you wish.”

He followed that with a snap of his hips, driving Noctis hard against the shower wall and nearly knocking his own breath from his lungs. The prince was hot and tight around his cock and he already knew it could be torture to last until Noctis was fully satisfied. Still he persevered, settling into a hard and fast rhythm that he knew Noctis would appreciate.

And appreciate it, Noctis did. He flailed his fingers against the wet tile, pushing back to meet Ignis with every thrust as his cries became more and more unhinged. It wasn’t long before Noctis gasped a warning, tightly gripped the hand on his hip and shouted as he came against the wall in shuddering spurts.

Ignis felt Noctis go limp against him and he knew his time was almost up. “Noctis,” he whispered into his prince’s ear as his thrusts became less and less controlled. “Will you take the glasses off?”

Noctis smiled dreamily against the tile. “Sure, Specs. Whatever you want.”

In another two trusts Ignis was muffling his own cries against Noctis’ shoulder, gripping him tightly as he emptied himself into his boyfriend.

For several minutes they stood under the water together, propped against the wall as much as they were holding each other up. When his breath had calmed enough, Ignis slowly pulled himself out of Noctis and stood straight again as the younger man turned himself back around.

“That was…pretty fucking amazing, Specs.” Noctis’ face was nothing short of blissed out, his eyelids already drooping despite the rushing water.

“As much I must agree,” Ignis replied curtly before snatching the glasses from Noctis’ face and replacing them on his own, “I’d much prefer a different pickup line than stealing my eyes.”

Noctis flushed further and looked away. “Didn’t mean to…I mean, it wasn’t _planned_.”

“Indeed.” Ignis reached out to grasp Noctis’ chin between his thumb and forefinger, pulling him into a gentle but searing kiss. “So, in the future, let’s plan these sorts of things. Agreed?”

Grinning sheepishly, Noctis let himself lean forward into Ignis’ embrace. “What, plan sex? What kind of fun is that?” Then he bust out laughing before Ignis could scold him, and they stayed like that for several more minutes before finally using the shower for its intended purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from kitarinastala: IgNoct ...Noct decides to try on Iggy's glasses.


End file.
